Rita Aranha
Rita Aranha is the daughter of the spider and the boy from the Portuguese fairy tale The Spider. Info Name: Rita Aranha Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Spider Alignment: Royal Roommate: Svetlana Zharptitsova Secret Heart's Desire: To weave gloomy webs and scare people. My "Magic" Touch: I can turn into a spider. Storybook Romance Status: I prefer boys who aren't afraid of spiders. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I am rather inconsiderate of people's feelings, especially about spiders. Favorite Subject: Arts & Crafts. Being good at weaving helps me become in tune with the arachnid world.. Least Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. When you're a spider, you have to watch out for birds.. Best Friend Forever After: I don't have too many friends since people don't appreciate spiders. Character Appearance is of average height, with black hair in pigtails and green eyes. She weaers a black and red gothic dress with a spider web pattern, fishnets, and thigh-high boots. Personality Rita has a very sardonic personality. She is able to turn into a spider and loves to torment people in this form by crawling near them with the purpose of scaring them. She doesn't care that people might be afraid of spiders - she lives for her own thrills and no one else's. Biography Ola! I'm RIta Aranha, daughter of the spider princess. My mother was originally a spider. She met a boy who had gone on a journey. He decided to make her his wife, and he took her to an old house. He would go out and work as a shoemaker while she would weave webs at home. He made a fortune from shoemaking, and the two hired a servant. The spider helped make the home a nice place, and prepared a nice dinner. Eventually, they became rich, and the rooster in their coop pronounced them king and queen. The house turned into a palace, and the spider into a princess. Of course, I was born sometime after that. I am an only child, which means I will be a queen someday. I'm going to be the next spider. It's something to look forward to. Spiders are great animals. They're good at weaving webs and they have lots of legs and eyes. Plus they bite too. Having the ability to turn into a spider is great. One thing I've noticed is that a lot of people seem to be afraid of spiders. Spiders might look scary with thei, but they're actually misunderstood. But what I do is turn into a spider and look for people to scare. It gives me lots of pleasure to hide in people's shoes, come in from the cold, and crawl around the bathtub. After all, they say that you are never more than three feet from a spider. This is something I make sure of - to always be within three feet of someone when I'm in my spider form. I admit, I don't have many friends. It's because people think that spiders are scary and they're tired of me scaring them. But I don't care. People need to learn that spiders aren't all bad. They're very useful - they eat lots of pest bugs and their silk is stronger than steel. They also have great defense mechanisms by biting and injecting venom. And what's more is that female spiders kill and eat male spiders after they mate. Makes me glad I'm a girl, since it's the female spider that's bigger. Back to my story. I think it would be great to meet a nice boy who will make shoes and bring home money while I spin webs and make lots of embroidery. It'll make us rich, and it also shows that spiders can be pretty sophisticated. Although I won't get to scare any people. Still, taking my destiny is worth it. Trivia *Rita's surname means "spider" in Portuguese. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Portuguese Category:Shapeshifters